cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo/Promo 2
---- CocoPPa Play mark 5th anniversary on Mar 13th. To express our gratitude, we are holding 5th anniversary campaign. Promotion Period 03/10/2019 to 03/18/2019 JST ---- Total 5 Terms in 5th Anniversary Campaign! Happy 5th Birthday Campaign consists of total 5 terms! *Duration① : 2/28 15:00 ~ 3/10 15:00 JST *Duration② : 3/10 15:00 ~ 3/18 15:00 JST *Duration③ : 3/18 15:00 ~ 3/25 15:00 JST *Duration④ : 3/25 15:00 ~ 3/31 15:00 JST *Duration⑤ : 3/31 15:00 ~ 4/6 15:00 JST Each term, has gorgeous activities! Let us show you part of contents♡ There are more of cute items in the campaign! Don't miss 5th Anniversary campaign that is super valuable and gorgeous❤ Releasing on 3/31 ♪ Celebrate Gacha♡ Period : 3/13 15:00 ~3/25 15:00 ♡Only Rare♡ Celebrate Gacha that contains only Rare items selected from questionnaire at Happy 5th Birthday pre-campaign② will be released on the birthday of 3/13! Celebrate Gachan can be played only with Celebrate Ticket♪ You can get Celebrate Ticket from Term①. so collet it as much as you can! ※Note: CocoPPa Play misspelled "Gacha" and "collect". Please do not correct this. ♡GET Celebrate Ticket♡ GET by Login Bonus♪ Celebrate Ticket will be given not only by Login Bonus in Term① but the 2nd half Login Bonus arriving on 3/18 15:00 JST ♪ Login the app ever day and GET the ticket! GET by Coin purchase bonus♪ There will bonus of 5th Anniversary Letter by purchasing Coin! Heck details on Coin Campaign page! *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + 5th Anniversary Letter x1500 *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + 5th Anniversary Letter x3000 *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + 5th Anniversary Letter x6000 + Celebrate Ticket x1 *900 Coin 10Play Ticket x1 + 5th Anniversary Letter x10000 + Celebrate Ticket x1 GET by Purchase Pack Item♪ In Term②, the pack item with Celebrate Ticket, 5th Anniv. Letter and/or Premium Gacha Ticket is also released♡ *Celebrate Ticket x1, 5th Anniversary Letter x15000 *Celebrate Ticket x1, Premium Gacha Ticket x4, 5th Anniversary Letter x50000 ♡Promo-Limited Mini Event♡ Starry Skate Starting♪ In Term② of Happy 5th Birthday Promo, the ranking event will start based on the number of 5th Anniv. Letters you collected♪ Check how to collect the Letter here ♪ (Note: Scroll to "Alice Happy Shop") ♡Special Item for Happy 5th Birthday♡ Happy 5th Birthday Decor for you on 3/13 JST♪ On the 5th birthday of CCP, we'll send Thank you item to all users!Have a show with special decor and enjoy the birthday with everyone♪ NOTE that the decor item will be transferred to the user who log in from 2/28 15:00 - 3/13 15:00 JST at least one time. GET by Limited Quest on 3/13♪ Promo-limited quest "【3/13 Limited】 Special Order Quest" will arrive from 3/13 15:00 - 3/14 15:00 JST! Clear this quest and GET Special Item for Happy 5th Birthday ♪ (Avatar Decor) Happy 5th Tea Party ♡ ver.A white.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Happy 5th Tea Party ♡ ver.A white ♡Alice's Happy Shop♡ Nostalgic Event Reward Item Alice's Happy Shop allows you exchanging items and collected letters! '5th Anniversary Letter' is an invitation letter to 5th Anniversary Campaign, and bring it to Alice and exchange for cute items♪ In the shop, previously released event reward items will be for sale♡ Moreover, you may be able to exchange for VIP Gacha ticket if you work hard enough♡ Furthermore! There will be extra 1 item on the lineup only for Cocopass Members!! There will be pose and profile items of previous event rewards. The lineup of the shop and the number of letters you own will be reset every term, so don't forget to exchange! In Term②, the revival event is Animal Circus! ♡ Go GET Crown items♪ ※Note: I believe CocoPPa Play misspelled "Clowns" with "Crown". Check how to collect 5th Anniversary Letter♪ Get by cheer♪ You can get up to 200 5th anniversary letter for 1 cheer during the period♡ Get by Gacha♪ Every Gacha play comes with 5th anniversary letter♪ More letters by playing with Coin♡ *1play - By Coins play x150, By Ticket play x50 *5play - By Coins play x1200, By Ticket play x300 *10play - By Coins play x3000, By Ticket play x800 Get more with 10Play♪ In the bonus of 10Play, you may be able to get lots of 5th anniversary letter by percentage♡ Get by playing event♪ You can get 5th Anniversary Letter by clearing special quest of 'Pop Candy' which will be held during the peroid. Quest appears everyday, so don't miss them! Get by Coin purchase bonus♪ *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + 5th Anniversary Letter x1500 *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + 5th Anniversary Letter x3000 *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + 5th Anniversary Letter x6000 *900 Coin 10Play Ticket x1 + 5th Anniversary Letter x10000 There will bonus of 5th Anniversary Letter by purchasing Coin! Check details on Coin Campaign page! (Display) Coin Purchase Promo CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo 2.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo's Display (Promotion) Coin Purchase Promo CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo 2.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo (Image) Coin Purchase Promo CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo 2.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo's Image Get by pack purchase♪ There will be a pack that contains Premium Gacha Ticket, 5th Anniversary Letter,and Celebrate Ticket, which is for Celebrate Gacha that contains only Rare items♡ *Celebrate Ticket x1, 5th Anniversary Letter x15000 *Celebrate Ticket x1, Premium Gacha Ticket x4, 5th Anniversary Letter x50000 ♡Super Deal Gacha♡ 5 Times More by 10Play! Period: 3/2 15:00~3/18 15:00 The ratio of Rare items from 10Play will be 5 times more for all Gacha released during the period. This is only in this period !Don't miss this super deal !! ♡Coin Campaign♡ GET Item by Coin Purchase Campaign♪ Term : 3/10 15:00~3/18 15:00 You can get Hair item by purchasing 196 Coin or higher price range during Term②! The item comes with charm for the ongoing event 'Pop Candy'! You can get other items after Term③ as well ! Enjoy total coordination♪ ※You can get the item only once during each Term even you purchase multiple times. ※Purchasing 196 Coin for total does not meet the requirement to get the item. GET Celebrate Ticket♪ Term: 3/10 15:00~3/18 15:00 Celebrate Ticket will be added as bonus item of Coin Campaign during Delivery Event.Don't miss it♪ ※Celebrate Ticket is the ticket for Gacha that Contains only Rare items, releasing on 3/13. *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + 5th Anniversary Letter x1500 *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + 5th Anniversary Letter x3000 *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + 5th Anniversary Letter x6000, Celebrate Ticket x1 *900 Coin 10Play Ticket x1 + 5th Anniversary Letter x10000, Celebrate Ticket x1 More Letter in 2nd Half♪ Duration: 3/14 15:00~3/18 15:00 JST You can get MORE letters as bonus in the 2nd half!! *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + 5th Anniversary Letter x1500 *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + 5th Anniversary Letter x3000 *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + 5th Anniversary Letter x6000, Celebrate Ticket x1 *900 Coin 10Play Ticket x1 + 5th Anniversary Letter x10000, Celebrate Ticket x1 Happy 5th Birthday Promo keeps going on! Enjoy the anniversary with everyone♪ Enjoy Cocoppa Play♪ Category:CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Category:2019 Category:2019 Promotion